


Root of the Problem

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Style Remix, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The boys encounter Root while being stuck in Person of Interest.





	

Dean listened to Sam prattle on in his head. He wasn't quite used to the ear pieces yet, but he was starting to think they could be a useful thing to use once they were in their own universe for keeping track of Sam when he couldn't see him. And it was starting to bug him that he hadn't actually seen Sam yet since this last switch, even if he had heard him, plenty. All he knew was that he was watching for something and hoped that he'd know what it was if he saw it, like when he suddenly sort of knew Japanese on that game show. 

There was suddenly yelling and struggling on Sam's end. “Sam? Sammy?!”

“Dean... Get here now!”

Dean raced towards the library. He didn't know why he was going to a library or how he knew how to get there or how it was a library even, but apparently the character he was supposed to be playing knew that Sam was at the library. If Dean hadn't been panicking, he would have made a smartassed joke about that. 

When he got to the top of the stairs, he found Sam standing protectively in front of a table with several computer screens and small leather clad woman laying unconscious on the floor.

“I think I was supposed to do that.” Dean finally really looked at Sam. “Nice glasses, Poindexter.”

“At least I don't look like I walked out of a Banana Republic catalog.” 

Dean looked a bit put out and straightened his jacket. “You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “What is your fascination with my forbidden closet of mystery?” on LJ under username kattrip033.


End file.
